Obscuridad
by Ren-chan aka Matt Patrick
Summary: Shigeru es el portador de la obscuridad y solo un rayo de esperanza salvará su alma...(fluff, shishi if you look for it) R


Soy Yamako Ishida en el PRO, por si a caso ^_^

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Pokémon, ni tampoco de ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen, pero bueno...tengo 2 peluches de Pokémon...¿Cuentan? ^.^U

Advertencia: Utilizo los nombres japoneses en esta historia, osea;

Shigeru Ookido: Gary Oak

Satoshi Toraeru: Ash Ketchum

Kasumi: Misty

Takeshi: Brock

Ookido Hakase: Profesor Oak

Nanami Ookido: Mei Oak

---------

Prólogo

(POV de Shigeru)

Hacia ya semanas que mi madre y mi padre decidieron que debía quedarme con Oji-chan, y aun no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podían hacerme esto a mi y a Nana-chan? Desde que había llegado a esa gran casa no había podido pegar un ojo. Me habían dejado para poder viajar juntos, diciendo que seguramente yo no soportaría los viajes, y tonterías así.

Ja, como si les hubiera creído. Era obvio que esos dos que se hacían llamar mis padres no me querían con ellos. 

Me separaron de mi hermana mayor, y me cambiaron de escuela, así de la nada, sin prestar atención a lo que yo quisiera. Sí, yo quería mucho a mi Oji-chan, pero no podía perdonar a esos extraños a los que alguna ves había dicho que quería.

Por lo que me prometí a mi mismo, que no volvería a confiar en nadie.

Y así es como comenzó esta obscuridad...

_Obscuridad_

Satoshi caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Masara,junto a Kasumi y a Takeshi. Se conocían desde pequeños y desde entonces eran buenos amigos, aun que Kasumi tenía la mala costumbre de golpearlo con ese mazo que sacaba de quien sabe donde...Iban camino a la escuela cuando de pronto Satoshi reconoció a un chico con cabello rojo como el fuego que caminaba frente a ellos. Sonrió y se acerco rápidamente al solitario chico.

"Buenos días, Shigeru-kun" dijo mientras caminaba junto a él, olvidando a sus amigos atrás. 

"Buenos días, Satoshi-san" contesto Shigeru con su típica voz de "estoy solo y quiero seguir así".

Era bien conocido que Shigeru Ookido era conocido como uno de los estudiantes más solitarios desde que había llegado a Masara, y nadie había podido establecer una amistad con él, decían que era imposible...

Pero para Toraeru Satoshi no había imposibles, por eso siempre que tenía la oportunidad, se acercaba al chico y trataba de ser su amigo. Satoshi era conocido por ser amigo de todos y por tener muy buen corazón.

Siguieron caminando silenciosamente, Satoshi tratando de pensar en como hacer a Shigeru hablar, y Shigeru, a su vez, pensando en por qué este chico tendría tantas ganas de ser su amigo.

Luego de una caminata que se hizo bastante larga para Shigeru, llegaron por fin a la escuela, un edificio bastante grande, que podría haber sido fácilmente confundido con una universidad.

Aun faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que sonara la campana de entrada, así que aprovechando esto, Satoshi pensó en otra forma de hacer hablar a Shigeru.

"¿Shigeru-kun?" 

"Dime" contesto Shigeru sin ánimos.

"¿Podrías ayudarme con la tarea de Matemáticas? No pude entender nada de los ejercicios y me preguntaba si podrías explicármelos..." dijo Satoshi con su mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado.

Shigeru suspiró "Ok"

Los dos fueron al patio y se sentaron en la banca más cercana. Satoshi sacó sus cosas y Shigeru comenzó a explicarle.

"Entonces, si la X está a la derecha Debo ponerla a la izquierda junto a las otras X y sumarlas, y luego a la derecha del igual poner los números y 

sumarlos ¿No?" Preguntó Satoshi luego de la larga explicación.

"Exacto" Dijo Shigeru sonriendo levemente.

Satoshi le sonrió de vuelta y comenzó a trabajar. 

"¿Es 14?" preguntó Satoshi inseguramente.

"Yep"

"¡Super! ¡Terminé!" Dijo Satoshi feliz, cerrando su libro. "Muchas gracias, Shigeru, se nota que eres el nieto de Ookido Hakase, eres muy inteligente"

Shigeru se sonrojó levemente y contesto sonriendo "G-gracias"

"Seguramente tus padres están orgullosos de tener un hijo tan inteligente" 

La sonrisa de Shigeru se desapareció tan rápido como había venido y Satoshi notó que había metido la pata.

"¿Shigeru-kun? ¿Sucede algo malo?"

Shigeru miró a Satoshi y se dio cuenta de que podía confiar en él.

"Mis padres me abandonaron, Satoshi...Me dejaron con Oji-chan y se fueron con mi hermana mayor"

Los ojos de Satoshi se llenaron de compasión por Shigeru "Ya entiendo, por eso es que no te hacías amigo de nadie...temías que te hirieran de nuevo ¿No?"

Shigeru se sorprendió con la facilidad con que Satoshi descubrió lo que le pasaba. Simplemente cabeceó.

"No todos son así" Dijo Satoshi poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Shigeru para confortarlo "Yo no quiero herirte, quiero ser tu amigo...Si eso es lo que TU quieres"

Shigeru sonrió levemente "Sí"

Satoshi sonrió alegremente "Te voy a presentar a Kasumi y a Takeshi, seguramente te caerán bien, y no te preocupes, que si alguien intenta herirte, se las tendrá que ver conmigo" 

Entonces la campana para entrar sonó.

"Bueno, vamos a clases" Dijo Satoshi y los dos se fueron caminando...

Y por fin el portador de la obscuridad, encontró un pequeño rayo de esperanza, que lo dejó llegar a la luz.

~Owari~

Nota del autor: Mi primer Shishi(bueno, shishi entre comillas, jeje) en español. Espero les haya gustado. Últimamente ando con hartas ganas de escribir, así que vayan esperando nuevos fics, jeje ^_^.

NOTES: DON'T WORRY, SHISHI LOVERS, A ENGLISH(AND BETTER)VERSION OF "OBSCURIDAD"(DARKNESS) WILL COME OUT SOON ^_^.

~~@@ This is a Product of _Matt Ishida's productions _Ò, don't put it on your site without his permission and don't sell it…'cause…well…nobody would want to buy something written by me(LOL)@@~~ 


End file.
